Virtualization of hardware often involves tradeoffs between portability and performance. This principle is illustrated, for example, in the use of middleware to interpret and execute generic code on multiple hardware platforms. While using such middleware offers certain advantages, the middleware itself consumes computing resources offered by the hardware platforms, thereby decreasing overall system performance. For example, software developed to comply with the Software Communications Architecture (SCA) for a software defined radio suffers from this disadvantage. More particularly, within the context of the SCA, middleware introduces computational complexity and consumes substantial amounts of power.